Harmony Hippogriff at Hogwarts
by Hippogriffgirl42
Summary: Will a new student at Hogwarts help Harry and Hermione get together? And will she defeat a powerful American Dark Lord after her blood? A great story featuring a brand new character and loads and loads of Ginny bashing!
1. Chapter 1

It was seventh year, after the defeat of Voldemort. Everyone had come back and things were normal again except Ron was dead but no one really care about that. At the opening feast that year Professor McGonagall made a special announcement.

She said. "Everyone please rise to welcome a brand new transfer student from Los Angeles. Her name is Harmony Hippogriff and she will be staying at Hogwarts for the year."

A girl walked through the doors.

The girl had hair the color of clouds on a winter's dawn. It was waist-length and very pale blue, almost white, the texture of fleecy clouds or lambs wool. Her hair was shot through with strands of silver, gold and bronze, like someone had drawn on it with a metallic pen.

Her eyes were the palest shade of pink, with a gold undertone, the shade of a sunrise on a winter's dawn. They were huge and dominated her small white face. She was so thin she looked anorexic and her skin was completely white, the color of fresh snow on a winter's dawn.

She was wearing a short, sleeveless top covered in gold sequins, as well as high heeled, knee-length boots which were also in gold. Her skirt was so short it resembled a belt, and it was made entirely out of butterfly leaves. She gazed about shyly at the Hogwarts students as she walked into the great hall, and they all stared back, especially the boys.

McGonagall called. "HARMONY BUTTERFLY WINTER DAWN HIPPOGRIFF".

The girl walked up to the sorting hat and sat down. Immediately the hat started talking to her in her head. It said well you're very clever, so maybe Ravenclaw. But you're also kind and loyal, so maybe Hufflepuff. There's nothing evil about you, Harmony, so definitely no Slytherin. But you're incredibly brave, so maybe Gryffindor. Hmm, I don't know.

Harmony was looking around the great hall with interest. Lots of the students were pretty cool looking. She especially liked the look of a boy with green eyes and crazy hair, and the intelligent looking girl next to him who was obviously his girlfriend. "I want to be with them," she said.

"OK Gryffindor!" the hat called. Harmony triumphantly marched to her seat and sat down next to the handsome boy with messy ebon hair. The girl sitting next to him had chocolate eyes and hair, and from the way she was looking at the handsome boy they were obviously deeply in love. Harmony smiled when she saw this. She loved to see loving couples because she planned to write romance novels some day.

"Hi," she said. "My name's Harmony Hippogriff! Can I sit with you?"

"Hi there what an awesome name!" the boy said giving a jolly grin as his Quidditch toned muscles were shown in relief under his tight black Armani shirt. "Are you American? Cool! I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Mione!"

"You have nice hair!" said Mione, her chocolate eyes shimmering with friendship. "Are you a metamorphmagus?"

Harmony Hippogriff shook her head. "No," she said. "I just have lots of good genes from my Vela ancestors."

Then Harmony frowned as a third girl arrived on the scene. This girl was a redhead, and very ugly, something she tried to compensate for with a trampish style of dress. This girl had her hair straitened and her figure had clearly been enhanced with socks- Harmony knew because one was poking out of the girl's collar! Harmony was embarrassed to be in the presence of someone so tarty. She turned her nose up, wondering how Harry and Mione knew this brat.

"Hi, Harry," the girl said in a slimy voice that sounded like it crawled up out of the sewers. "How was your holiday my boy?" Then she started licking Harry's face in a really gross way, looking at Harmony with a cruel expression in her cruel dull brown eyes.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said, his dazzling green eyes overcome by lust as he looked at the tarty redhead.

Mione was turned away with a sad look in her eyes. Harmony realized to her sadness that Harry did not realize their love and was entrapped by the red haired tramp. Tears formed in her lavendar eyes as she felt Mione's pain. She resolved to do something about this situation, if her name wasn't Harmony Hippogriff! 


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony Hippogriff was an instant hit at Hogwarts! After the first day, she stopped wearing the Butterfly skirt and reverted to the uniform of the Los Angeles Academy for Superior and Gifted Young Witches. This uniform consisted of a red and white stripy miniskirt, and a spangled blue top covered in white stars. There were also high heeled boots covered in silver spangles, and cat ears. Instead of a wand, Harmony twirled her silver baton which shot out brilliantly colored flashes of magic.

She was a very patriotic American and loved to sing the national anthem and make a pledge to the flag every morning. If anyone critized the president or the Senator of magic in front of Harmony, she would give them a smack around the face, because it's the rudest thing for a foreigner to criticize the president! She was also filled with ideals about freedom and democracy, which was a bit puzzling for the Britishers who had been raised under a tyrannical monarchy all their lives. She constantly told them about America and what an awesome place it was, especially Los Angeles where all the coolest malls were.

Her main friends were Harry and Hermione, but Harmony didn't like hanging around them when Ginny was around, which thankfully wasn't that often. Harry only liked to have Ginny to snog, they didn't have conversation or anything. She was also friends with some of the other Gryffindors, and Draco, who was one of the good guys now Voldemort was defeated. She liked Draco because he was handsome with his platinum hair like the snow on the winter dawn, stony grey eyes like the bare rocks on a winter's dawn, and cool understated dress sense. She thought that one day she and Draco could be hero and heroine of their own romance novel. But first she wanted to sort out Harry and Mione because she felt so sorry for Mione who was so much in love.

Harmony was very popular at Hogwarts. She was always doing crazy pranks, like sawing the legs of Flitwick's chair so he felt that he was getting shorter, or dieing Hagrid's beard, or releasing starving dogs on Minerva when she was in cat form, or dropping water balloons in the great hall, or blocking all the toilets in the castle, or using fart charms. People said that she was like a new marauder. How the students all laughed when they saw the four huge ravenous dobermans chasing the terrified cat! How they all laughed when Hagrid's beard turned spangly and purple! Harmony was a huge laugh. Harry and Hermione valued their new friend very much. But none of the teachers ever punished her becasue her pranks were so harmless and because she was so sweet and innocent. They only shook their heads and said, "Oh, Harmony, you are so wacky!"

Only Professor Snape didn't share their feelings. One day in his class Harmony made all the potions turn to OJ and everyone was drinking and having a good time. Snape looked down his long nose, narrowed his ebon eyes and said, "You are an idiot Miss Hippogriff."

Harmony's pale rose-petal eyes filled with crystalline tears and she stared at Snape with her unnerving pale pink gaze. "Why are you so mean and cruel to everyone, Severus?" she kindly asked. "Perhaps you would be happier if your nature were sweeter and you said nice things to people instead of criticizing them all the time."

Snape stared at Harmony, his black eyes fixing onto her small, innocent face. There was something disconcerting about the fixed determined innocence and purity of Harmony's sunrise eyes. He looked at her and wished he could be pure, innocent and kind to everyone, just like Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn Hippogriff. Snape felt his cold black sharklike eyes beginning to burn with tears. Harry and Hermione looked on, impressed by her immense courage.

Snape burst into tears and fled from the Potions dungeon, leaving a confused class behind. Immediately they all stood up and gave Harmony a standing ovation . Harmony's face glowed pale dusky pink, like a winter's sunset.

"Well done Harmony you showed him!" said Neville.

"He was so abusive and favoritist!" Goyle chimed in. "He made me ashamed to be a Slytherin! Good on you for putting him in his place Harmony! Maybe he'll be a nicer person from now on!"

"Well done!" Harry said, grinning at Harmony cheekily and rumpling his hair, as Mione looked at him adoringly. Draco also gave Harmony an admiring glance but to her disappointment didn't say anything to Harmony. Then the class filed out and left since Snape had already gone.

And just as Goyle had predicted, Snape started to be a nicer person from that day onwards! 


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony Hippogriff settled in well at Hogwarts, and a few months after she arrived, the faculty held a special Thanksgiving Feast to honor their American guest. All the kids were amazed by the delicious food such as Turkey and Pumpkin Pie. They were used to eating gross British food like sheep bladders and pig intestines, and black puddings. There was even Coke to drink instead of the usual juice!

All the students were at the feast except one. Snape was there, wearing a cheery yellow gown because he had ditched his miserable emo black. They were wearing normal clothes because it was a special holiday feast. Ginny wasn't there because some mischievous person had put a fart charm on her before the ceremony, and she was too embarassed to leave the dormitory. Therefore Hermione and Harmony could enjoy the feast without having to watch the stomach-churning sight of Ginny molesting Harry every fifteen seconds.

Harmony was wearing an evening gown entirely made out of purple butterfly wings. She had gold strappy sandals on and her pale blue hair was swept up into a messy bun with two gold pins like Japanese style. Diamonds, emeralds and rubies clustered in a delicate flower neckace at the base of her throat. Her nails were painted gold and her pale pink eyes glittered like a frosty sunrise on a winter dawn. All the teachers smiled and waved as Harmony walked past the staff table. She had quickly become a favorite. "Hello Hippogriff!" Hagrid said waving.

She sat down next to Harry, giving Draco a quick wave. Harry and Hermione were smiling at each other, which filled Harmony's heart with joy. Perhaps this would be the night when they finally realized their love and Harry ditched Ginny behind? Harry was looking particularly dashing tonight in his fetching Armani suit with diamond cuffstones, and Mione was wearing a chocolate velvet evening dress with puffed sleeves.

The feast went magnificently and everyone exclaimed over how good the food was. Harmony ate half a turkey and two pumpkin pies, along with a huge bowl of mashed potatoes. Though she was so thin she looked almost anorexic, she had a naturally speedy metabolism and could pretty much eat whatever she wanted. She washed down her meal with a delicious refreshing coke. "Thank you, Veela ancestors," she said.

Harry and Mione were having an intimate conversation which Harmony didn't want to intrude on. But then Mione blurted out, "This reminds me of the first time I tasted pumkin."

Abruptly, the atmopshere changed. Harry blushed bright red, stood up from the table and fled from the room, his crystal glasses flashing in the light from the candles. Everybody looked up in surprise, shook their heads and returned to eating their delicious American food.

Mione turned to Harmony. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling with bitter tears that shone like diamond pearl drops in the dazzling light of the candles. There was a look of unbearable desolation on her face. Harmony was startled.

"Oh dear Mione what on earth is wrong?" she asked, putting down her fork.

"I shouldn't have said that!" wailed Mione, chocolate despair in her gaze. "Not to my dear boy Harry!" She leapt from her seat and rushed out of the great hall, her chocolate velvet gown shimmering behind her. Harmony stopped, wondering what unbearable desolation had engulfed her poor friend. She left her bowl of delicious bubblegum icecream and ran out afterwards.

She found Hermione sitting on the balcony, weeping to the glorious diamond-studded velvet of the unheeding heavens. Tears were streaming down Mione's face, and her long caramel hair was tangled with misery and desolation.

"Mione are you all right?" Harmony asked, running out in her gold strappy sandles. Mione turned and faced her and the agony of a thousand faces was reflected in those chocolate eyes. But then she smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Oh, Harmony," she said softly. "This may suprise you but I am deeply in love with Harry Potter the boy who lived."

"Yes, I knew as soon as I saw you two that you were meant to be," Harmony said. "Don't worry, Hermione, love never fails. Harry will lose that piece of dirt clinging to his arm and see you."

Mione's coffee eyes shone with appreciation and astonishment that her American friend could have seen the truth. "How did you know?" she said.

"Anyone could see it!" Harmony happily said.

"But let me tell you the whole truth, Harmony," Mione said. "It will make more sense then. The first time I tasted pumpkin was back in fourth year. We had a delicious feast for our European guests which included a pumpkin teriyaki salsa pizza. Everyone loved it and was eating slice after slice.

When me and Harry took a walk outside afterwards it was a magical evening. It was a warm summer night and there were shooting stars and comets in the air. A huge full moon hung above us and the sweet smell of roses filled the night. Harry suddenly turned and looked at me with the moon reflecting in his beautiful green eyes."

Mione paused while tears gathered in her chocolate gaze. Harmony listened rapturously to this fantastic tale of true love, remembering all the details for her romance novels.

"Then he started singing this cool muggle song, "mysterious girl". His husky deep voice filled the night and made me sing inside. I started singing "mysterious boy" back and swinging my hips over his hips. He looked me in the eye and said Mione, even though I've known you for years, you're still so mysterious. I giggled. Our lips neared. We had a raptruous kiss. Fairies danced around us and made the shape of a heart. We broke apart and gazed into each others eyes.

Neither of us new what to say. Then Harry smiled and said, Mione, you taste of pumkin teriyaki salsa pizza. We both started laughing. It was the most romantic moment of my life."

Mione let out a deep sigh of happiness, but there were still tears in her eyes. Harmony was puzzled. What could have caused this night of perfect romance to go wrong? Mione's forehead crinkled as she evidently remembered.

"Then our stupid friend Ron Weasley, you never met him, came bursting out of the castle screaming "I MUST BE A WOODCUTTER BECAUSE I'VE JUST DROPPED A GIANT LOG!" and waving this piece of poop around. That totally ruined the moment. We broke apart. Harry had a regretful look in his eye and he couldn't meet my eye. We didn't talk about it. Then two years later he ended up with the Weasel Tramp, and whenever I ask him why, he blushes and says he hates Ginny but can't seem to break away from her. It's like she's got him under some sort of spell."

Mione sighed and looked into the diamond architraves of the heavens.

"You don't think," Harmony said slowly, "that she could have him under a love potion, do you?"

Mione looked at her startled and shrugged. "I don't know. Ginny's very dumb so it's unlikely. You shouldn't worry about my problems, Harmony. I just want my boy Harry to be happy at the end of the day."

She fled the scene in tears. Harmony let her go, understanding her need for privacy. She frowned and resolved to solve the problem of the Ginny tramp once and for all. She turned and marched back to the castle, but as she walked she noticed something disturbing. She paused and looked about, but shrugged and went back in.

But Harmony Hippogriff was worried by the vague smell of farts in the air. 


	4. Chapter 4

After the night of the Thanksgiving Feast, Mione and Harmony became best pals and Mione confided all her secrets, hopes and dreams to Harmony. She told Harmony about how Ron Weasley had died by lighting his farts. Unfortunately the thick-skulled red-head Weasel had produced so much methane he had not just burned himself to death but also incinerated two innocent muggle lives. Therefore no one really mourned Ron's death.

Harmony continued to play hilarious pranks on anyone, but no matter what she did, whether it was putting itching powder down the back of Ginny's neck or replacing Luna's earings with two dead rats, she couldn't shake a feeling of sadness. Her sandess was both for Harry and Mione, whose love did not seem to be possible, and for her own life. For Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn Hippogriff was carrying around a terrible burden of angst.

She tried to conceal this burden from her many friends at Hogwarts, but they couldn't help seeing the shade of sorrow shimmering in the depths of her rose-quartz eyes, the occasional limpness in her pale blue hair. People asked what was troubling Hogwart's new favorite student, but she just smiled and said everything was fine. She couldn't let them know anything was wrong.

Meanwhile Ginny the hideous freckled Weasley was acting incredibly suspiciously. Harmony suspected Ginny might have overheard the conversation she had had with Mione, because Ginny was guarding Harry closer than ever. She stuck her hideous, diseased tongue down the boy who lived's throat every time Mione or Harmony tried to speak to him. Often Harry had a sad or frightened expression on his face, but he seemed paralyzed, as if a spell had rendered him unable to act.

Harmony wondered what had got to the boy who lived: was it an imperio curse or a love sickness potion? Whatever the smelly weasel tramp troll had done, she was certain to get to the bottom of it. She investigated Ginny's room and found a lot of empty bottles and stuff lying around, so she suspected amorentia might be at work here. "I'll get you Ginny you evil ho." She whipsered.

Meanwhile Mione herself was determined to rescue the Boy who lived from the freckly weasley's foul clutches. She started to do her hair properly every day, and wear lots of chocolate brown, as it was her dear boy Harry's favorite color. Collaborating with Harmony, she managed to distract Ginny by giving her a severe case of dihrea.

While Ginny was distracted Mione approached Harry while wearing a chocolate brown satin cocktail dress with strappy heels and a diamond tiara. "Harry," she said in a seductive voice. "Why have I been seeing so little of you lately."

Harry's forehead sweated and his beautiful lime green eyes were full of the true love that will last forever. "Oh, Hermione," he said sadly, "Ginny's been demanding so much of my attention lately." He shook his head ruefully, his gleaming immaculately groomed black hair shining like raven feathers under the candlelight. His expression indicated that he would rather be with Mione than that inbred skunk Ginny.

"Just because she demands," Mione said gently. "Doesn't mean that you should give her what she wants."

"Well, truly, Mione, I can't help it," Harry said, tears of purest white diamond sparkling in his gemstone eyes. "Because Mione," he said, his voice fighting and struggling as if it was waging some great mental war. "I think she's got me under a love potion!"

Mione frowned, her coffee eyes darknening with rage and fury toward the vile Weasley that had dared slime its way between her and her boy. "How dare she!" she hissed furiously, clutching Harry in a full-body hug. "How dare that filthy ugly dirty stinky stupid Weasel tramp get between me and my Harrycakes!"

"You've got to help me Mione!" Harry whispered, his bright grass colored eyes flickering about as if expecting Ginny to return at any moment. "I think I'm in danger of losing my mind! I'm under the potions control! I should have fought it at first but I didn't realize until it was too late!"

"Come with me Harry!" cried Mione with the fierce protectiveness of a mother bear. "Let's go up to the top of the Astronomy tower! It's never too late! I have a solution!"

They grasped each other's loving hands while Ginny was still in agony on Myrtle's bathroom and rushed upstairs. Mione felt how wonderful it was to have her boy's precious hand in her own hand, and glowed with inner happiness. Soon Harry would be realeased from the evil spell of false love.

They rushed outside to the top of the tower. The sky was cloudless and you could see all the constellations. The yellow moon was full and the stars shone like a million diamonds and gems studded to the sky. Harry and Mione drew breath, astounded by the beauty, and turned to each others' faces, even more astounded by what they saw there.

"I can help you Harry!" Mione said fiercely. "Love potion has a cure! But first we have to do something about the Weasel Tramp!"

But before Harry could reply they heard the sound of wingbeats in the air. They looked up as something heavy flew down. It was a hippogriff. But no ordinary hippogriff. This hippogriff had feathers of the palest blue, like the clouds on a winters dawn when there's snow on the ground and the clouds are reflecting the snow. It had eyes of the palest pink, with a gold undertone, like the sunrise on the winter's dawn. It's beak and claws were burnished gold.

And a single crystalline tear dripped from one of its eyes.

Suddenly with a big bang the hippogriff disappeared and there stood Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn Hippogriff. She was crying. "Something is horribly wrong," she said in a voice so uncharacteristically mournful that it was frightening.

"What? What is it?" Harry cried bravely. "We defeated Voldemort."

"Yes," Harmony said, her voice antarctic with desolation. "but everything is bigger in America. Including Dark Lords." 


	5. Chapter 5

"DARK LORDS?" Harry and Mione shouted at once, their eyes wide with horror.

Harmony slowly nodded, tears falling like precious diamonds down her snow-white face. "Yes," she said. "The American Dark Lord is the biggest and the most powerful Dark Lord in the whole world. He makes Voldemort look like a puppy by comparison. American wizards have been fighting him for thirty years. And now- I am his target. That is why I came to this school. But it looks like he might have followed me."

A great shuddering sob racked Harmony's slender body, and she clasped her head in her hands, her pale blue hair flying everywhere. Harry and Hermione rushed to comfort her, knowing they could not be happy if their new friend was so miserable. Harmony continued to let out pale thin sobs as Harry and Mione held her in their arms.

"The DARK LORD NECROSIS!" Harmony shouted, gazing up to the brilliant stars above, which looked down at her heartlessly. "He has made me his target! He will make my life over!"

Harry's dazzling bottle green eyes shone with courage. His face showed no fear or hezitation as he reached out his hand to offer help. "Don't worry my precious and dear friend Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn Hippogriff! I will do anything I can to help you defeat this Necrosis! I have defeated one dark lord- though it was only a British one- and I am at your service!"

"I also offer my service!" Mione said in a bold but kind and feminine voice. Her coffee eyes beamed out rays of adamantine friendship, bravery and loyalty. "For it is you who helped me find the road to Harry! I'll do anything to help Harmony!"

Harmony stared at them with joy. Her pale rosy eyes were filled with gratitude and admiration which swum in her eyes along with many crystalline tears. She spoke in a voice which rang with thankfullness like so many silver bells. "Thank you so much for your help," she said. "And it's just what I need- for there was another prophesy, Harry- one about you and Necrosis!"

A dramatic hush fell over the three of them. They gazed at the steely dark sky above them, with its radiant stars peering down on their cruel fate, wondering what the prophesy might be. Harmony pushed a lock of crystal ice colored hair out of her eyes and told them.

"The prophecy says that only the love of the boy who lived and the muggleborn genius can stop Necrosis. Legend tells that the sight of this true love will cause him to melt like an umbrella that has been thrown in a furnace. And I was sent out here as an agent- to find you two."

Harry and Mione gasped and stared at each other's eyes, realizing the dazzling implications of this stupendously exciting and groundbreaking prophecy. They looked at each other as if for the first time, with new eyes. Dazzling emerald orbs behind crystal glasses met warm chocolate pools, and the air was filled with love. If it was as if tiny rainbows, stars and hearts had filled the cold pitiless night. Harry and Mione both felt like they had been transported into another world, one where nothing could truly hurt them. They reached out to touch each others' hands.

"But someone is trying to stop your love!" Harmony cried, her coral colored eyes filled with drama and unshed tears. "You must listen, this is very important- Necrosis has known about the prophecy for years, and has been using his spies to try and stop your love!"

Mione and Harry gasped, looking into each others loving eyes- who would try to stop something as precious and beautiful as their love? Then they realized to their shock- only one person. A hideous freckly ugly Weasel tramp.

"Our love is powerful!" Harry said in a brave voice that was reminicent of Godric Griffindor. "We will defeat Necrosis!" He clutched Mione's hand. Then suddenly Harry doubled over, as if in terrible pain. His polished gemstone emerald eyes shone with fear and desperation, Mione clasped her arms around him but it seemed he could not be helped.

"It's... the love potion..." Harry croaked, his face distorted by horror and apparent agony. "Suddenly... I'm overcome with... desire for the vile... Weasel tramp... Ginny."

Harmony and Mione gasped at each other in horror.

"Oh no!" Mione said, her caramel tresses swinging over her shoulder as her chocolate eyes widened with horror. "It's Ginny! She must have recovered from the diharea! She's trying to regain control of Harry's mind!"

"We must act fast!" Harmony shrieked. "Otherwise his brain may be destroyed! Quickly- the cure for love potion!"

"It's in Profffessor Snape's dungeon!" Mione cried out. "We shall never get their in time!" Tears were sparkling in her deep chocolate eyes as she held on to Harry's heaving shoulders.

"Don't worry!" Harmony said, pushing her ice blue hair back from her shoulders. "I'll change into my animagus form and go myself!" With a huge bang Harmony disappeared and a blue hippogriff appeared in her place. Sweeping her wings she flew of griffindor tower. Mione watched her go, her coffee eyes showing worry.

Harmony swooped down over Hogwarts, her pale blue wings flapping in the night and catching the rays of the moon. She soon landed and took a passage to the potions laboratory. She was nearly there when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Ha ha!" said a stupid evil sounding voice. "I'm working for Lord Necrosis!"

Harmony turned around to see an evil face glinting in the candlelight. It was Ginny! Harmony didn't have time to scream before Ginny stabbed her in the neck with a full syringe full of deadly cyanide poison! The poison went into her jugular vein and Harmony fell down and lay, not moving and not breathing.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	6. Chapter 6

Were you worried about Harmony? It's OK- she lives! HAAHHA, scared you didn't I?

Harmony slowly woke up, groaning in pain. She was aware of two things- that there was a terrible stench in the air, and that she was lying on a cold, damp stone floor. She blinked her pale rosy eyes. She was a powerful witch, so the cyanide hadn't killed her, but it had seriously weakened her and rendered her unconcious for several hours.

Blinking, Harmony slowly and carefully raised her head. Instantly, white hot strands of pain burst and flowed before her eyes, reducing the world in front of her to a dancing white world of sparking, showering pain. Harmony flopped to the floor again, counted to ten, and then sat up properly. The pain wasn't so bad this time. The terrible stink flowed through her nostrils. She realized in astonishment where she was.

She was stuck in a toilet stall. Ginny must have left her for dead here. The terrible stench was coming from an unflushed toilet overflowing with crap. Harmony wrinkled her nose and moved away, trying not to vomit as her gut clenched and spun. She moved slowly, trying not to cause herself too much pain. There was still a lot of poison in her systemn, she realized. It would have to come out, one way or another.

Bursting out of the toilet stall, Harmony rushed over to the mirror. She looked terrible, or so she thought. Her pale blue hair was tangled and showed signs she had been dragged along the floor. The metallic strands had lost their vibrant sheen and were now dull and rusty looking. Her skin had aquired a grayish blue tone and her eyes looked dull. Theres poison in me, Harmony thought. The vile tramp's poison.

A terrible bang sounded from somewhere far above. NECROSIS! Harmony thought. She had to reenter the battle as soon as possible, with the love potion cure. How would she draw the poison out of her to regain her strength? As Harmony gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she realized she had only one solution. She would have to make a terrible sacrifice to save Harry and Hermione's love.

Shaking with cyanide and despiar, Harmony concentrated, forcing the poison to travel to the ends of her long beautiful blue hair. The metallic strands glinted and sparkled with magic. Soon all the poison had gathered at the ends of her hair. Gasping and sweating with effort, Harmony leaned on the filthy sink, the smell of poop filling the air. Now came the truly difficult part.

A hundred diamond tears slid from Harmony's pale garnet eyes and dripped down her china white cheeks as she reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors. This was the only way to remove the poison quickly. It was the ultimate sacrifice, and Harmony shook with pain and desolation as she moved to snip off her long, beautiful waist-length hair.

Bitter sobs racked the girl's slender body as strands of pale blue hair intermingled with bronze, silver and gold fell onto the dirty bathroom floor. Harmony snipped and snipped until all the poison was gone, leaving her with an attractive chin-length cut. But it would never replace her beautiful hair... her strength restored, Harmony burst out of the bathroom, heading for Snape's dungeons. If only she had been in hippogriff form when Ginny had attacked, Harmony thought bitterly. She cold have ripped Ginny limp from limp with her bronze claws.

Quickly Harmony arrived in Snape's dungeon. She ran straight up to the supply cupboard and grabbed the cure for love potion, which was a kneazle egg, two dragon's whiskers and a demon's toenail. Sticking them in her pocket, Harmony ran to where she had placed her baton of magic. She seized it along with a glass beaker.

Running up to the top of the astronomy tower, Harmony juggled the egg, the whiskers, the toenail and the beaker in the air while flashing brilliantly colored magical bursts at them with her baton. In no time a beaker filled with smoking dark purple liquid was in her hand. Brilliant electric blue and dazzling green sparks leapt from the surface of the potion like frogs. Harmony hoped desperately that she would not be too late. Would Ginny have already done her wicked work? Harmony burst out onto the roof of the astronomy tower.

The first thing Harmony saw was the dazzling sight of many diamond bright stars looking down on her. Then she looked across the tower- Then she saw the most terrifying sight she had ever seen in her life. Ginny was snogging a comatose Harry, who already looked like his mind was gone. And Necrosis was standing over Hermione, about to kill her as she screamed out in terror to the unheeding Harry. Harmony was momentarily paralyzed from horror. Then she screamed, rushing heroically towards her nemesis, Necrosis!

Next chapter: find out what happened while Harmony was unconsious! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione watched in terrible anxiety as Harmony spread her blue wings and flew off under the moonlight. Would the hippogriff animagus make it in time? Would her dear boy Harry be saved from the awful fate of having to desire the foul Weasley tramp? She looked down, crystalline tears brimming in her depthless chocolate eyes, staring despairingly at her boy.

Harry was crouched on his knees, his hands clasping his ebon head. The quidditch toned muscles of his body were shaking in a horror that was surely dark magical in its origin. "Mione," he whispered chokingly, a voice racked by effort and pain. "Mione, she's taking over my mind, I can't fight it much longer. It's too.. hard..."

"You must, Harry!" cried Mione, blinking back the tears in her eyes of of creamy chocolate. Those eyes were filled with such unbearable pain in seeing her bold strapping young emerald eyed love interest suffer that it was almost as if she was suffering more than Harry himself. "Long term use of love potion can cause brian damage! You must hold on until Harmony Hippogriff comes back with the cure for love potion! It will only be a bit longer!"

Harry rose onto his knees, his Armani robes bunching against the stone floor of the Astronomy tower. His bright green grass eyes stared at her in horrible bitter desolation behind their crystal glasses. They looked like two ripened limes, straining out of his face with pain and suffering. His handsome fine hands clenched into fists and the veins in his arms stuck out like wires.

"Oh Merlin Mione," he gasped, his breath seeming labored. "I ... must... hold... on... but I don't think I can-"

Hermione felt a snarl like a tigress roll out of her lips. Her coffee locks flittered about her hair in the moonlight in an aura of magical fury. Her brilliant eyes flashed like polished mahogany in the dark. She could not bear seeing the horror the foul evil Ginny Weasel tramp had inflicted on her treasured boy. "You are not alone, Harry James Potter!" she ululated, her voice singing like a crystal cymbal in the night. "I will not let you go through this torment alone! If Ginny comes, I will fight the slore myself! But for now! I will give you my magical strength!"

And Mione placed her hands in the centre of Harry's back, feeling the muscles ripple under the tight black Armani shirt. She closed her eyes and let her magical strength pour into Harry, pushing back against the tide of Ginny's loathsome mind control. Harry gasped as Mione's powerful magical strength filled him.

"Thank you, Mione," he said, in a voice much closer to his usual one, though it was still somewhat shaky. "But save some of your magical strength for yourself! You might need it if the filthy red haired slimy babylon woman shows up!"

Mione paused. She wanted to give all her strength to her precious boy, but she would be no use to him in a fight stripped of her powers. She looked up into the brilliant diamonds above, wishing Harmony would arrive. What was taking the blue-haired American so long? "Well, perhaps that much power will be enough to protect you..." Mione said thoughtfully.

Then the sound of tumbling footsteps distracted her. Someone was running towards the two of them. The moonlight shone on the person. Mione gasped as she saw the figure had red hair. Her pearly teeth clenched in anger.

"Ginny WEASEL!" She screamed into the night. The red haired figure suddenly stopped. Harry let out a small groan and clasped his head.

"What do you want, MUDBLOOD?" Ginny asked, cackling with evil laughter as she walked towards the boy who lived. "Trying to pretend you understand Quidditch again? Whatever it is, you might as well accept that Potter is my love slave!"

Mione snarled, unbelieving that the red-haired tramp could be so rude. She quickly stepped in between the Ginny slore and her boy. "Don't forget I can easily overpower you with magic, you tart! And I've found out your secret- a love potion! For shame, Weasel! No wonder you couldn't get real love since you're so ugly!"

Ginny's ugly, stupid-looking face contorted with foul hatred. Her dull, proturbent brown eyes burned with twisted cruelty. "IS that right mudblood? How would you know? You're not even a pureblood!"

Mione had had enough. Her wand was in her hand in a split second. "I'll get you for that one, Tramp! Stupify! Not that you aren't stupid enough already!"

The hex flew through the air like an invisible bullet. It was about to strike when something deflected it from Ginny's face. Mione gasped at Ginny's proud inbred smirk. Surely the diseased hooch had not gotten so powerful as to defeat Hermione Jane Sophia Minerva Granger? But no, something much worse had happened. Mione looked up, to see someone had apparated next to Ginny. Someone... horrible.

The man was over six feet tall, and his hight was enhanced by a huge pink mohawk which sprang from his waxed head. He was wearing a pair of leather trousers, huge boots and nothing else. His upper body was covered in tatoos of dragons, sea serpents and manticores. A huge gold ring protruded from each nipple. Thick rings covered his fingers and their were dark glasses on his eyes.

"OH YEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed the stranger, throwing one fist in the air. "I'm the mighty Lord NECROSIS, Dark Lord of America, and I'm here to show you limeys the BEATDOWN!" he jumped high in the air, shrieking out a terrible war cry.

Hermione gasped, shaking with horror. Was this the mighty Lord Necrosis? His dark power was even more terrible than that of Lord Voldemort himself. She could feel evil waves radiating off him so terrible she thought they were turning her very bones to ice. Ginny stood next to him, her greasy red hair gleaming in the moonlight, a foul smug smirk marring her already hideous face.

Ginny the tramp marched past Mione and pickced up Harry by the seat of his pants. "NOw you are mine, Potter!" she said, her broken mossy teeth shining in triumph. Harry gave one last heroic spasm of resistance, but even with Mione's power to help him, he still collapsed. His beautiful clover eyes went blank for a second, then were replaced by a repulsively phony saccarine expression of lust. "Ginny," he said, his voice filled with the monotonous stupidity that belied mind control. "You are as dazzling as a precious ruby, as sleek as a jungle cat, and as gorgeous as Paris Hilton."

Ginny's ugly face broke out into a leer of triumph, then she pulled Harry's face close to her and rammed her vile tongue down his throat.

Hermione raised her head into the sky and let out a scream of despair. Where was Harmony? Where was the American with her precious love-potion cure? She heard a crude giggling that snapped her back to reality. Necrosis was laughing at her cruelly.

"Ohhh..." he sneered in his surfer dude accent. "What's the matter, limey girl? You brits and your terrible teeth are going down! The whole world is soon gonna be mine!"

Mione bristled, offended at this insult to her teeth, which she considered very good. "I'll fight you, you monster," she whispered in clear, silvery tones. "I'll fight you because I love my boy and that makes me go on fighting even when it seems hopeless!"

She drew out her wand and prepared for the worst. Necrosis advanced towards her, cackling with evil laughter. Mione fired curse after curse at him, but they just bounced off his chest. He roared with mirth, mocking Mione's teeth.

Mione collapsed, spraining her ankle. Behind Necrosis's evil, mocking smile she could see Ginny kissing Harry, who had an expression of mindless bliss on his face. Tears poured down Mione's face. All was lost. Nothing could save them now. The uncaring stars looked down on them, and Mione realized that they were the same stars that had seen Lily and James die, so long ago.

Then she could hear feet running across the concrete, and a wonderfully familiar voice.

"It's me, Harmony!" the voice called. "I've got the cure!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn raced towards the terrible scene, determined to stop the twin evil of Necrosis and Ginny at any cost! Harry and Mione were counting on her- she could see Mione's chocolate eyes brimming with despair, and Harry was clearly under love potion mind control. Ginny was slavering all over his face in a way that made Harmony think of a diseased rat chewing on a solid gold bar. She had to help them- she alone had the power!

Her aqua colored hair flashed and whipped in the freezing night breeze, barely brushing her shoulders it was so short. The stars brought out its tints of gold, silver and bronze. It framed her white face like a fierce halo. Harmony Hippogriff was an avenging angel of love, here from the sky to rid the world of Ginny's filth and lies. Her sunrise pink eyes flashed with the terrible look that can only come from righteous fury.

"THE TIME OF YOUR TYRANNY OF FALSE LOVE IS OVER, WEASEL TRAMP!" she screamed in a ringing, pure voice that recalled trumpets made out of platinum and silver. "I am here to stop you!"

Lord Necrosis turned around and gaped at her, but before he could do anything, Harmony's slender white arm shot out in a perfect arc and the vial of love potion went flying through the air towards Harry. The purple potion shimmered with blue sparks on its rapid flight. Necrosis reached out an arm to try and stop it, but it was already too late!

The potion splashed all over Harry and Ginny. Some splashed over Ginny's ugly face, causing it to smoke slightly as blisters appeared. Ginny screamed and backed away from the poor boy wizard she had so long enslaved with a love potion. But most of it went down Harry's throat. Harry paused, drinking in the sweet, cool potion. His expression was blank for a few moments. Ginny watched him anxiously, a cowardly terror hanging around her dull stupid brown eyes. For a moment, she looked exactly like Harry's muggle cousin, Dudly Dursely.

Then Harry's expression turned to raw fury. The life blinked back on in his emerald eyes. It was like life returning to the face of a dead person, like the light being switched on in a dark room. One moment his eyes were a pale green, like dirty ice, filled with a expression of false love. The next they were blazing like living emeralds mined from the earth's core, burning with the fire of his pure love for Mione and his hatred for Ginny.

His noble nose wrinkling in revulsion, Harry turned the green fire of his fearsome gaze towards the trembling Weasel tramp. He looked at her with noble, dignified anger, the way the king of the galaxy would look at a piece of dog poop on the side of the road.

"You filthy little tramp," he said in a calm voice. "I can't believe how hideously ugly you really are. You nauseate me, you vile, ugly, stupid, inbred piece of Weasel dropping. You are more disgusting than your foul brother Ron."

Ginny's face twisted with hatred as he spoke these words and she seemed more extraordinarily ugly than ever. Her thin greasy red hair hung like thin pale strands of vomit off her ugly head. Her face was a mass of blisters, hairy warts, acne, scabs, weeping sores and badly applied make up. Her eyes were like two toilets, brown and small. Her mouth was a diseased hole filled with crooked mossy teeth. Her nose was five inches long and crooked like a storybook witch's. The sight of her made Harry's stomach twist with disgust, especially when he considered that Ginny's personality was so ugly it made her face look like a supermodel's by comparison.

"You will by mine, Boy Who Lived!" Ginny screeched in her horrible screechy voice. "You will be mine whether you want it or not! For Ginny Molly Weasley always gets what she wants- whether it's boys, money or whatever! Ever wonder why my family's so poor! They're not- my parents gave all their money to me! Ha ha! I will kill Hermione and take you as my prize!"

"Get lost tramp!" Harry bellowed in a furious Griffindor shout, and then with a flick of his wand he sent Ginny flying through the air and over the battlements of the astronomy tower! There was a screaming sound and a splash far below. Harry noticed with satisfaction that the squelching quality of the splash indicated that Ginny had probably fallen into the Hogwarts Sewage tank. Harry, Mione and Harmony all shot each other a smug glance. Emerald, chocolate and rose quartz eyes met in satisfaction.

Then the air was filled with a terrible sound. They glanced around in horror as they realized what it must be- it was laughter. Necrosis, the American Dark Lord, was roaring and howling with laughter. He threw back his head, the Mowhawk swinging in the breeze, and bawled with mirth.

"HHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" roared the cruel American dark lord. "She deserved what she got! Now" he snarled pulling a length of rusty chain out of his pockets. "Are you brats ready to face real evil for the first time in your lives!"

Harmony gasped. In the heat of the moment, she had forgotten how easily Necrosis could destroy her. She began to tremble, her snowy skin growing paler, her big rose petal eyes filling with fear. Harry and Mione stood up, trying to regroup, but before anyone could do anything, Necrosis lifted his head up to the sky and howled like a wolf.

Suddenly, huge iron chains burst from the ground, circled Mione and trapped her there! Mione screamed as she struggled to break herself free, but the chains were holding her body in place so she couldn't move. Mione called Harry's name in panic, but Necrosis was already running towards Harry Potter, making sure that he wouldn't save his muggleborn genius soulmate!

Harmony cried out in terror as Necrosis and Harry duelled, their magic spells flashing twenty to a second in the dark. Necrosis waved his long chain above his head, using it like a wand. Harry was clearly outclassed and struggling. Harmony clenched her fists- she had to help. The true love of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Minerva Sophia Granger would go ahead, even if she had to risk her life to make it so. She stepped forward, drawing her baton of magic!

"Harry!" she screeched in the dark. "Go help Mione! I'll distract Necrosis!"

"Huh!" Necrosis said, looking up from his battle with Harry. But before he could do anything, Harmony transformed into a massive blue hippogriff with shimmering brass claws and a merciless look in its coral eyes. It flew towards Necrosis with a war screech, beating its massive wings. Necrosis furiosly battled the Hippogriff as Harry's feet clattered towards Mione.

Harmony was battling furiously as she could hear Harry trying to wake up Mione in the distance. She beat her powerful wings furiously, trying to flex the enormous muscles within them. She scraped at Necrosis with her massive claws, but he managed to dodge most of the time. He swiped his massive chain of magic at her, easily breaking one of her front legs. Harmony winced in the terrible pain this blow caused, but battled on regardless, because she realized now that what she was fighting for was far more than her own life. The fate of the entire wizarding wordl was at stake. It was a battle that Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn Hippogriff could not afford to lose!

She fought furiosly, becomign more exhausted by the minute. She managed to tear Necrosis with her shining golden beak, but she was already badly injured. He laughed and hit her in one of her wings, causing her to collase in agony on the heedless stone beneath her. She lay there gasping, trying to force herself to get up, but it was already too late. She was so weak she felt herself involuntarily transforming back to human form. She lay on the ground with a broken arm, her blue locks lying around her head, their metallic hints gleaming in the light of the merciless stars. Necrosis stood above her, laughing evilly. This was it. Her time had come. It was all over.

"Not so fast, Necrosis! No one's hurting my favorite student Harmony Hippogriff!" Harmony turned around, astonished, to see who had spoken. It was Hagrid! And next to him were Minerva, Flitwick, and some of the other teachers. All of them looked very stern and had their wands out. Then with a blinding flash of light, they all hit Necrosis with a knockout curse. Swearing, Necrosis fell over backwards and hit his head on the stone. He was unconcious.

Harmony scrambled to her feet. She reached for her baton of magic and healed her broken arm in the blink of an eye. "Thank you, wonderful teachers!" she said, her pearly teeth gleaming. "You saved me- now all we need is for Harry and Mione to-"

But then a terrible cry rent the air. Everone looked over to where Harry and Mione were crouched. Harry's face was covered in diamond tears. "It's Mione," he cried out, looking at the unconcious figure on the ground. "I think Hermione might be dying!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn gasped in horror as she realized the gravity of this truly horrendous situation. A kiss of true love between the Boy Who Lived and the Muggleborn Genius was all that was required to save the wizarding world- but Mione was lying dying on the concrete, and no kiss could take place after she was dead. Necrosis' terrible chains must have been laced with poison! Harmony gasped and ran towards Hogwarts' perfect couple, the teachers hard on her heels.

Mione lay on her back, facing the dazzling stars above. The chains had been broken but there were livid marks on her wrists and ankles where they had bitten into her flesh. They hadn't been poisoned at all, Harmony realized. They were made of Iron. The evil Necrosis had used iron, a substance deadly to magic users if they were exposed to it in large quantities. Mione had been poisoned by the iron... her eyes were open, but they looked pale and cloudy, as if their fierc cofee quality had been diluted by milk. Her caramel curls lay scattered around her, tangled and messy. Her face was pale and she looked on the brink of death.

Harry Potter lifted his emerald gaze to the sky so all the stars in the heavens were reflected in his dazzling gemstone eyes. His face was twisted in bitter unhappiness and he let out a primal inhuman howl at the skies, clutching Mione's prone body in his arms.

"OH WHY!!??? Why is this happening?" he shouted in a voice so full of horrible misery it was inhuman. "Why did it have to happen to Hermione Jane Minerva Sophia Granger of all people! Oh my god! I had just realized my true love for her!" Tears like pearls and diamonds rolled down Harry's handsome cheeks, each one reflecting all the stars in the heavens. They splashed onto the concrete, making tiny lakes of human suffering. All around stood Harmony and the teachers. Each had their heads bowed in sorrow, each had tears glistening in their eyes. They were mourning both the loss of one of Hogwarts' greatest students and the loss of the beautiful love relationship between Harry and Mione.

A tear of the purest crystal formed in the corner of one of Harmony's rose petal eyes, and rolled down her white cheek, slowly, sadly. It was a single crystal tear that was comprised of all her compressed sadness at what had just taken place, her sorrow for Harry and Mione and her sorrow for the wizarding world. It splashed on the ground and Harmony gazed into her reflection in the tiny pool it made.

She could see her face, a white oval in which large pink eyes with a gold undertone took a prominent place. She could see her silvery blue hair hanging like icicles on a winter's dawn. And then, looking at her own reflection, Harmony was visited by an idea that could save the wizarding world.

"I've got it!" she said in a fierce but good voice, looking as proud and wild as a winter's blizzard. "I have the solution!" All the teachers stared at her, gasping. Harry looked strait at her, an urgent expression in his fierece fir green eyes. His expression implicitly told her that he was ready to hear whatever she had to say and that he treated her opinion as the highest in the world after Hermione's own.

"True love's kiss!" Harmony said, her bold crystal voice whirling like the sweet wind on a winter's dawn and defying the very cruel indifference of the stars. "If you kiss her and your heart is pure, and you love no other, that will save her life! True love is the most powerful force in the entire universe! It can conquer death, reduce cities to ashes and redeem the heart of evil! You must kiss your true love, Harry, and you must mean it!"

Harry nodded once at Mione, in a stern, polite, almost military fashion. And then he bent his head down to Mione's own, his face transported into an expression of extraordinary tenderness and love that looked nothing like the misguided lust and false desire that he had shown in the presence of the vile Weasel tramp. It was a look of true love, the purest and most beautiful force in the universe. Looking at his expression, Harmony remembered an ancient Veela legend that the hearts of the stars are comprised of pure, white, dazzling love.

Then Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, bent in to kiss his one true love, the Muggleborn genius Hermione Jane Minerva Sophia Granger. He bent closer and then in one extraordinary moment their lips met, soft and light as a feather's touch. But all present were sure they felt a faint but mighty thunderclap that stretched from one end of the universe to the other.

For a moment nothing happened. Harry and Mione's lips remained connected, and Harry's diamond tears rested on Mione's cheeks. Then, a soft white light began to spread across the scene, emanating from the two young lovers. It was thin and pale at first, so that those who saw it could not quite believe it was there. For a few brief seconds Harmony wondered if she was deluding herself. Then the light spread and grew, a gleaming white star that made the bleak night brighter than the day itself. White light shone from the astronomy tower, throwing everything into dazzling white and deep black shadows, making the world gleaming and pure. Harmony threw her hands over her eyes to protect them from the almost-unbearable brightness. It was as if every star in the sky had simultaneously gone into a supernova. The heavens were dazzling and white, and silver, gold and bronze comets corruscated across their length and breadth. Harmony threw herself to the ground, wondering if the end of the world had come.

Then there was a deep boom, like the sound of a pipe organ only a thousand times louder, one that seemed to shake the assembled watchers to the depths of their bones. Then there was a strange but beautiful sound, the most marvellous and strange that Harmony had ever heard in her life. It was a fine high weird celestial singing, as though a quire of angels were singing their hearts out, or the stars themselves had found voices. It was faint at first, but it grew until the world rang with the glorious but terrifying sound. Harmony felt tears of joy streaming down her face, but she didn't know why.

Then she looked up. She could see again. It was still as bright and dazzling as before, but somehow she could see. Harry and Hermione were floating in midair, surrounded by stars and wheeling comets. Their lips were still interlocked, and sparks and beams of burning light seemed to fly from their very auras. Mione had regained conciousness, and her eyes were alive with their usual beautiful chocolate brown. Except now they seemed a thousand times brighter than usual. She looked as though her whole body was filled with radiant light, shining out of every pore. Her face had been transubstantiated by love. She looked more beautiful than all the flowers and gemstones on the planet.

Harry's face was shining next to her and he too had been transformed by the miracle of love. His eyes shone the mysterious green of an intergalactic nebula, and his strong hansome face held all the dignity of a king. They were reflected in each other's eyes, the most perfect miracle of love and happiness ever seen in the history of the universe. Harmony let out a gasp. Her mission had finally been achieved.

Then the singing stopped, the brilliant white light faded and the stars took up their familiar places in the sky once more. Harry and Mione landed back on the ground, their faces looking like two mirrors eternally reflecting each other's overflowing love. Their hands were touching. All traces of Hermione's sickness were now completely gone. Everyone's faces were fixed in expressions of astonishment and wonder.

Then Necrosis got to his feet, his face showing only hatred and contempt for the purity of Harry and Hermione's love. He clenched his mighty fists and let out an animal growl. "This is delusion! You two will never be a couple!" he roared in a voice so terrible it might have been an echo in the caverns of hell. "I'll destroy you!" And then he ran towards Harry and Mione, his chain stretched out.

But before he could do anything, Harry and Hermione each raised a hand, and a pure beam of white light flowed from each of their palms. They intermingled, making a beam of love. The beam hit Necrosis in the chest and he let out a terrible scream. He crumbled like an umbrella in the heart of the sun and twisted into nothing. There was a burst of fire and nothing remained of Lord Necrosis besides a pile of ash and a single butterfly, which flew off into the night. Harmony sadly watched it go.

But then she turned to Harry and Mione with an expression of overwhelming joy. Her mission had been achieved. True love had succeeded despite all the odds.

She wondered if she would ever find love... 


	10. Chapter 10

After Lord Necrosis had been defeated, Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn's first mission was to punish the vile Ginny, that skidmark on the toilet of life who had helped him become so powerful in the first place. "I'll get you, you WEASEL," she thought furiosly. And she made a cunning plan. The next time Ginny visited the bathroom, she sat down for a few seconds only to feel a strange rumbling underneath her. After a pause the horrendous Weasley oaf was shot a thousand feet into the sky on a pulsating tower of feces. She screamed as the poopy tower blasted her into the sky. All the Hogwarts students pointed and laughed as Ginny staggered away, covered from head to food in cold brown gunk. She never came back to Hogwarts.

So that was the most important thing attended to. Harmony's mission was acomplished- Necrosis had been defeated by the power of true love, Ginny h ad been suitably punished and Harry and Mione were now deeply in love. Their hands were always touching, and Harry's emerald orbs were always lost deep in Mione's chocolate pools. In class they would often stop for a deep passionate kiss, and their classmates would gaze in awe and adoration at this beautiful cycle of love. Harmony was almost ready to go back to America. There was just one more thing.

"Hey Draco," she said to her favorite Hogwarts bishie, the platinum haired, icy-eyed, cool-demeanored Draco Malfoy. "How's it hanging?"

"My day just got a whole lot better now you're here, Harmony," he said smoothly, gazing at Harmony with his eyes like a silver bar against the snow. His lips quirked an ironic smile. Harmony giggled.

"I saw what you did in the name of true love," Draco said in a low, very serious voice. "I was watching from one of the windows of the Slytherin tower. I was so impressed. I had no idea that you could do something so courageous in the name of true love. You put your life on the line just so that Harry and Mione's true love would have a chance!"

"Why thank you Draco!" said Harmony, her pale face showing a faint blush like the sunrise on the snowflakes on a Winter Dawn. "It's very nice of you to say so."

"Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn," Draco said, his cool grey eyes warming with rapture. "You are as beautiful as your name. Your eyes are so warm, your hair is so bright, your skin is so flawless. I think I love you, Harmony. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Harmony was momentarily struck breathless with incredulous joy. Tears of purest ice ran down her cheeks. She smiled and her face reflected all the rapture of a flower blooming through the snow on a winter's dawn. "Oh yes Draco! Come back to America with me!"

Draco's eyes lit up like a fire had been lit inside him. "I have always dreamed of living in a free democratic country! And to live there beside your side, Harmony- that would be heaven!"

The two young lovers gazed into each other's wintry eyes, then had a marvellous kiss. "We will leave tonight," Harmony said, her heart fluttering like a branch on a winter's dawn, "But first I have one last prank in store for Hogwarts. It will be a good one. It has to take place on the leaving feast, for the best effect. I only wish I could be there to see it."

And that night a blue hippogriff flew across the full moon with a handsome young man on its back. They were headed to Los Angeles. But Harmony had left a special treat in store for Hogwarts- she had mixed everyone's drinks with a sparkly blue liquid. On the bottle it said- Wild and Wacky potion. To release the inhibitions. What mischief was in store for Hogwarts?

On the night of the leaving feast the Great hall was bedecked in the colors of all four houses. The new headmistress had decided to abolish the House Cup as it was too devisive. Everyone was eating and having fun, and Harry and Mione were gazing deep and lovingly into each others' eyes as usual. The potion was just about to take it's effect... (dun dun dun)

Then Proffessor Snape and Professor Hagrdid lept onto the Teacher's Table. Snape said I have an announcement to make. "Hogwarts is now completely Weasley free!" All the students cheered to think that the red-haired abominations had finally gone. "And without further ado..." said prof snape. A disco ball descended from the celing. Wacky music started to blast from all sides of the hall. Colored lights flashed.

Snape and Hagrid ripped off their robes to reveal matching skintight gold spandex jumpsuits. They began to breakdance while singing "i love big butts and cannot lie" at the tops of their voices, belting out every word. The students joined in, jumping up on their chairs and snapping their fingers. At the end of the song Snape and Hagrid dove of the table. Hagrid grabbed McG and Snape grabbed Trelawney. All four teachers began furiously making out, rolling around the floor in their passion.

Slughorn jumped up onto the staff table and bellowed, "OH Yeah mah peeps!" before commencing an Irish jig. Vector and Sinistra jumped up beside him and began to bellydance in unison. They sang a hot beat and then Sinistra and Vector grabbed Slughorn and and they all began making out.

It was as if a spell had been cast over the hall. All of a sudden inhibitions were gone and secret passions leapt out into the open. Montague seized Luna around the waste. Lavendar glomped Proffesor Flitwick. Sprout passionately kissed Blaise Zabini. Colin tackled Angelina, Dobby made out with Winky and Susan Bones was overcome with giggles and kissed Crabbe on the cheek. Filch and Pince were salsa dancing and Goyle caught Parvati and Padma in a bear hug. Pansy threw herself on Neville, Cormac grabbed Romilda and Cho helped herself to Seamus and Dean. The air was filled with the greatest magic of all- the magic of love. Fairy dust danced and sparkled in the air.

The spirit of Albus Dumbledore flew overhead, dropping candies, gems, glitter, ribbons and teddy bears. "Love is the only true magic!" he cried. "Love one another!"

Harry and Hermione gazed into each other's eyes, more loving than ever before. How glad they were that they had met their awesome, wild, wacky American friend Harmony Butterfly Winter Dawn Hippogriff! Hogwarts would never be the same!

THE END

PS if you flamed this story and it made you mad, think how mad you're gonna be on July 21st when JKR gives the Harmonians a CANNON of their very own to fire at stupid RHr and HGshippers with! 


End file.
